


Bend and Snap

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Legally Blonde inspired, M/M, Mostly Crack, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Jude took a deep breath. “How do I get a guy to notice me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the movie the other night and this idea created itself. 
> 
> Just a light hearted one-shot

“What’s up?” Ahsha asked as the rest of the devil girls turned to face Jude. She’d been the first to notice him walk in on their practice session.

“I need some advice and I think this group may been the best to give it to me,” Jude fidgeted a little as he spoke. Clearly nervous. 

“Go ahead sugar,” Kyle jumped to the front of the girls, ignoring the glare Jelena was sporting. 

Jude took a deep breath. “How do I get a guy to notice me?”

“Girls take a break,” Jelena left with most of the group until it was just Ahsha and Kyle remaining with Jude and Raquel who was on break from the Playground and watching the girls practice.

“Well honey who is it?” Kyle asked.

“Zero,” Raquel answered for him. The blush Jude was sporting confirmed it. She’d no doubt seen them sharing a drink or two whilst discussing business. Jude always turned into a school boy around the star player.

Jude was EVP which didn’t leave much time for a personal life. But he used to be Zero’s agent and during their time together he was almost certain that the baller liked him. It’s just neither of them ever made a move then Jude got his new job and the pair saw each other a lot less. Still Jude was sure there was something there and he was now determined to test that theory.

“Alright a little workplace romance,” Kyle beamed. “Now if you want to get a man’s attention then I don’t think we have to look any further than Miss Elle Woods.”

Jude just frowned.

“Legally blonde, what kind of gay are you?” Kyle explained. “The bend and snap a sure fire way to grab any man’s attention.”

“The bend and snap?” Jude repeated.

Raquel moved closer and grabbed the pen from Jude’s shirt pocket. She dropped it in front of him. “Bend,” she said as she bent down to retrieve it, “and snap,” she added on the way back up, chest out. 

Taken aback Jude’s eyes went wide.

“Maybe just the bend?” Ahsha interjected. “It’s not like he has anything to snap with.”

“I don’t know,” Kyle added. “Those broad shoulders could do the trick.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Ahsha shook her head.

“Hold on,” Raquel poked at Jude’s shoulders. “That might work.”

“Only one way to find out,” Kyle added.

Without warning Raquel and Ahsha stood either side of Jude and helped him out of his jacket. “Your turn,” they both said.

Awkwardly Jude stood there. “What?”

“Come on, I’ll do it with you,” Kyle offered as the others stood back. “Just bend,” she bent forward and waiting for Jude to do the same. 

“You asked for our help,” Ahsha reiterated. 

Embarrassed, Jude couldn’t believe he was going to do this. “Alright,” he said. Slowly he bent down.

“And snap,” Kyle said on the way back up. 

Jude did as instructed. He felt stupid but their small claps of support helped him feel somewhat better.

“Not bad,” Raquel critiqued. “Maybe lose the tie and undo a couple of buttons.” She changed his look as she saw fit. “Try it again.”

This time all three just stood back and watched as Jude bent down. When Kyle said “snap” he came back up pressing his muscled chest out with his shoulders wide and broad. He wasn’t as ripped as the players but he still had a rather impressive body.

All three ladies cheered and whistled. “Perfect.”

Jude just beamed. Okay so he had a move now he just needed to use it. 

********** 

Jude wore his jacket and tie less and less these days. Lionel didn't care as long as he wore them during board meetings and official events.

They were on their way back from meeting with the arena’s new maintenance manager when Jude saw Zero heading their way from the locker rooms. This was the perfect opportunity, there wasn’t a crowd so Jude didn’t have to risk embarrassing himself too much. 

“Drop that folder,” Jude instructed, earning him an odd look from Lionel.

“What, why on Earth would I do that?” Lionel looked at him like he was crazy.

“Just do it…please,” Jude almost pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, Lionel did as he asked. “You’d better have a good reason-”

“Shhh,” Jude cut her off. He was subtle as he looked to his side, Zero was now looking in their direction no doubt due to the sound of a large binder folder hitting the floor. “I’ll get it,” Jude winked at Lionel. Slowly he bent down and grabbed the folder. 

At first Lionel was clueless until she saw Zero stopped dead in his tracks, eyes focused solely on Jude’s bent over form. “You little hussy,” she whispered. 

Jude facilitated the perfect snap (or as perfect as a male can get): arms, shoulders, and chest all broad, his muscles showing in all the right places. Having an extra button undone on his shirt completed the look.

Back on his feet Jude’s heartbeat increased. Zero was now only a few feet away and closing the distance fast.

“Thank you Jude,” Lionel faked a smile and took the folder back from him. “Well I’d best be off.” Her heels echoed down the corridor as she headed to her office. No doubt she’d grill Jude over all of this the next time they saw each other.

“Jude,” Zero greeted him, as if he barely noticed Lionel at all. “Gotta say I like the new look.”

“Thanks,” Jude smiled. “What brings you over here?” He could tell Zero was shamelessly raking his eyes over his body.

“I was hoping you were free for a drink?” Zero still managed to look calm and collected.

The pair entered the Playground together, minutes later, and Zero grabbed them a couple of scotches.

“Thank you,” Jude went to place his credit card for a tab but Zero waved him off.

“It’s on me,” Zero offered. “I couldn’t ask you on this little date and then not pay.”

Jude paused. “Date?”

“Well yeah if you want it to be that is,” Zero elaborated.

“Yes of course,” Jude replied a little too quickly.

Zero just smirked at him. “Awesome.” They clinked their glasses together. “It’s funny I was walking along that corridor and then I saw you and Lionel and the idea just snapped into my head that I had to ask you out there and then.”

Jude laughed at the other man’s choice of words.

“What?” Zero cocked a brow.

“Nothing,” Jude grabbed his free hand. “I’m glad you asked.”

“Great, now maybe you can explain to me why do we have a fan club?” Zero gestured to the bar where Raquel, Ahsha and Kyle were standing and watching them.

“It’s a long story,” Jude replied.

“How’s about you tell me over breakfast?” 

“Breakfast?” Jude frowned. “It’s 6pm.” He didn’t catch on until he looked in Zero’s intense gaze. “Oh.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Zero downed his drink, leading Jude to do the same. He then put an arm around Jude’s waist as they walked towards the exit. He paused when he thought he’d heard a wolf whistle behind them but didn’t turn back as Jude assured him it was nothing.


End file.
